of Pink & Purple
by Lux-9
Summary: A list of short one-shots between Caius & Lightning- A dedication to all you CaiusXLightning fans out there. R&R.
1. Rain

**A/N: **Helloooo everyone!~ n.n Guess what I'm here with? That's right, you guessed it! xD (Well, duh!~ -.-)

^A^ So, yeah! A fic containing short one-shots between Caius & Lightning.

I wrote this as a dedication to all my wonderful reviewers that reviewed my previous FFXIII-2 work(I'm sure you all know...~)

Let's see... I just typed out this first chapter, and before I upload the second chapter, we'll see what you guys think of this.

**R E A D !~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw.

* * *

><p><strong>[01] <strong>

**~{Rain}~**

Caius was flying on his Bahamut over Valhalla when a voice rung his ears.

And it was that husky voice of her's that grunted and let out battle cries.

It was then that something else came to mind.

Lightning was sparring with someone...

And it was not him.

He continued to hear the clashing of swords, but he already didn't mind that as he followed his hearing to the source of his rival.

And as he suspected, she was there, back flipping into midair and shooting with her gunblade.

He widened his eyes- Who was she fighting with?

The powerful man jumped off of his Eidolon and quickly landed on his feet- defensively across of his rival with his large sword out.

It soon came clashing with the unusual silvery twin blades of Lightning's Eidolon,

Caius arched his purple eyebrows; "Odin?"

She was practicing.

Odin looked at the man in confusion and backed away- withdrawing his swords.

The tall man heard an irritated scoff come from behind him, and he turned around to look at a ticked-off Lightning.

"Moron! Today's Tuesday! We don't spar on Tuesdays." She explained- withdrawing her sword and crossing her arms and awaiting an explanation.

Caius blushed irritably, and he hid it away with his bangs; "Is that right...?"

He shrugged a muscular shoulder and turned away; "Apologies. I'll be on my way..."

As he began to walk away, Lightning weakly put a hand out; "Hey, hold on a sec, will you?"

"Hm?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

Her cheeks were at a rosy pink.

Her electrifyingly blue eyes avoided his amethyst ones.

"Stay..." She voiced lowly enough for his sensitive ears alone to hear.

He parted his lips; "Eh..."

Lightning bravely met his eyes and quietly walked towards him.

She dropped her head against his chest and delicately ran her fingers over his chest; "...please."

A soft smile crept its way across Caius' lips, and he nodded his head back.

He stared up at the sky which was at a graying blue and faded black; "Lightning..." He started.

"Mm?"

"Does it ever rain...in Valhalla?" He asked.

She smiled weakly and nuzzled to his chest; "It doesn't have to."

He chuckled through his throat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This turned out a lot fluffier than I intended xD

You...like fluffy? I personally don't.. Well, it depends on how its put, y'know..

But hey! Let me know what you think. Hopefully, I'll upload the next chapter(s) tomorrow.

You want rivalry tension? I'll give you rivalry tension! Dx I have A COUPL'A PLANS under my sleeves, too, YA KNOW?

Okay then!

**R E V I E W !~ **

**PS.** No. That does not mean that I am not going to write a sequel for **Waltz for Lightning~**. The series hasn't ended!...yet x"3 ~


	2. One

**A/N: **Hai everyone. 2 reviews? o.o ( ._.)..

\(^-^)/ Oh. well!~ I'm going to happily respond.

**Konoha'sYellowFlash - **Heyyou!~ n.n My first reviewer! ***heart*** No, it hasn't ended yet! xD I think...What, two more sequels are to follow **Waltz for Lightning~** I'm so glad you're taking a liking to THIS story. It will... on some level, be like the series I put out with Cai&Light... But this one's different since it has entirely different ideas and plots in each chapter, y'know? And its more light hearted...  
>So, I say let's make the best of this story! xD<p>

**change of fates **- Awwe! Thank you so much for saying that! I'm glad! ^A^

I noticed that the first chapter was more on the fluff side.

This chapter here has more humor and- GO READ IT! Dx

/( -.-)/

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw.

* * *

><p><strong>[02]<strong>

**~{One}~**

Lightning was impatient.

An impatient sigh escaped her as she crossed her armed arms and faced skyward.

_Damnit... Where is he?_

Her heavy foot tapped on the ground- causing thuds.

Her mind's occupant cracked through the unworldly skies of Valhalla holding a package in one hand.

Odin landed on his feet across from Lightning, and bowed apologetically.

She huffed, placed a hand on her hip, and glared at her Eidolon.

The pink haired warrior shook her head and began to walk towards him; "Took you long enough!"

Odin nodded in shame, and she scoffed as she took the package from his hand.

She took her sword out readily and opened up the package.

Odin handed her her trusty piece of black cloth for her to polish her sword with the polisher, which he had to travel back into getting.

In other words, she ordered it.

Her electric blue eyes gleamed with excitement as she got the rare bottle of fine sword polish out, and she started to dab some against the cloth.

Ironically, the sword polish come's by the name 'Valhalla's Dew'.

And was unavailable in Valhalla, of course.

Odin shook his head- _There was nothing interesting in Valhalla... _He thought.

A ghost of a smile took over Lightning's attractive lips as she began to polish up her sword.

She seemed to love taking care of her weaponry.

Something she...enjoyed.

Odin looked back at the torn up package to notice something else in it- A magazine that came with the order.

He forwarded his head down to its level, and upon closer inspection, the magazine went by the name 'Enix Boy', and had the cover of an attractive man with fiery red hair that was put up in a low pony tail with his bangs wildly sticking out.

The man had pale skin, and had red stripes on his bold cheeks.

His eyes were at a mako blue, and he had his tongue playfully rolled out.

Odin gave an unphazed look- _'Reno – Shinra's Sex God?' You've gotta be kidding me..._

He bent down and picked it up.

Lightning finished polishing her sword and held it out to look at it- she could see her reflection clean and clear against it, making her smile in satisfaction.

_Way better than Caius' funky black sword... _She thought as she withdrew her sword.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Odin opening up a magazine and actually reading it.

She blushed a deep pink and approached him blindingly- snatching the magazine from his hands.

She shot him a quick glare, then looked at her magazine; _Its this month's Enix Boy issue... I've been waiting for this for AGES!_

Her eyes brightened up in anticipation at the thought of reading an article featuring one of her favorite Enix boy, Kain Highwind.

The article is about having to withstand a gunblade fight while fighting with a spear.

She mentally chuckled and shook her head- _Oh, Kain..._

He was quite attached to his lance.

Not paying attention to her Eidolon, whom kept staring at her suspiciously, she waved a hand out sheepishly and began to walk away- not removing her eyes from the magazine; "Thanks. Take a break. Have the Shiva Sisters patrol this area tonight."

Odin nodded as he watched his master take her leave...out of sight...leaving away a signature silvery white feather floating behind.

He caught the feather in his hard palm, and looked back to notice her completely gone.

* * *

><p>Nightfall quickly draped over the city of Valhalla.<p>

And Lightning never looked more vulnerable.

Dressed in an ankle length satin pearly pink robe opened up revealing a tight white tank top(with the FFXIII-2 logo) and mini satin purple boxers embroided with pink- revealing a good amount of her attractive toned legs.

Lightning was sitting on a roof's edge- rocking her bare feet back and forth as she let her eyes melt over the magazine she was reading.

The stars' pallid light caressed the young woman's face and body beautifully.

And the unsettelingly steady wind bellowed at her naturally pink hair.

A snort escaped Lightning's lips as she read a question in an interview with Reno.

A question which goes as follow; 'Reno. Is it true about the rumors of you being a merman?'

And his reply was; 'Alright. I'm gonna kill that baldy.'

Lightning shook her head and turned the page, and she half-gawked at a page full of; "Noctis..." She breathed- staring at a picture of him in a maroon leather jacket.

By him, stood the beautiful Stella Fleuret, whom had her arms crossed and head dropped on Noctis' shoulder.

The title read; 'Noct-Noct! Who's there?'

Lightning smirked, and shook her head; "That Stella's one lucky ho..."

On the meeting page, was a picture of Noctis sitting on his throne, resting his chin against his palm, with a commentary that read; 'Even Noctis is getting bored of waiting for his time to shine in Versus!'

Not minding that, Lightning flipped the pages- finding an interview with Cloud Strife with the title; 'Chocobo boy! Square just can't get enough of him!'

Lightning shrugged a shoulder and read the article.

She was a fan of Cloud. After all, he IS the face of Enix Boy(And Final Fantasy!)

As soon as she was done reading his article, she flipped the page and stopped rocking her feet.

"Kain!" She almost yelled, he was there- holding his helmet in one hand, and his lance in the other.

His face was cool and handsome.

Deep amethyst eyes that reminded her so much of her rival's.

His dark rusty blonde hair ran down to his shoulders.

One of the reasons Lightning liked Kain is because he reminded her so much of her rival.

Other reasons include Lightning's relationship with Kain.

The pair had met in a different realm some years ago.

Yeah...They were friends.

Lightning shot her striking blue eyes open and reached for her gunblade (that was resting by her side) as she felt a presence nearing.

Lightning looked up to find Shiva flying towards her.

She sighed irritably and put the magazine aside; "Great. Now what?"

The female Eidolon approached the Warrior Goddess.

The pink haired woman listened carefully to what Shiva told her, then arched an eyebrow; "Caius is here?"

Shiva nodded, and before she had a chance to further her speaking, the immortal man in question walked on the grounds beneath them- looking up at them, with a sudden taken aback face as he watched Lightning.

His lips parted.

Lightning looked down at him, and for moments, the pair locked eyes with one another.

It was genuine.

But that is how the two warriors usually greet each other.

Lightning broke away from his melting gaze, and looked at Shiva.

She nodded at Shiva- a cue for the Eidolon to leave.

Nodding obligingly, Shiva took her leave.

Etro's protector still stood on the short building's roof, and stared down at her rival.

It was just the two of them now.

Lightning placed a hand on her hip.

The wind bellowed at her silky robe and hair- causing them to delicately flow in the air.

Caius awed at the beauty of the woman, and his signature smirk took over his lips.

"Beautiful..." He breathed- thinking it didn't catch her hearing.

But it did, and she pretended that it didn't.

But the powdery pink blush proved otherwise.

"I wanted to see you." He admitted.

"And _now_ you have!" She spat back coldly.

A chuckle softly rumbled through Caius' throat, then as his lips parted, he broke out into laughing.

Lightning blinked confusedly, blushed, then let out an annoyed; "Tch."

"What's so funny?" She crossed her arms.

Caius shook his head; "Typical. It is exactly what I predicted you'd say."

An irritated blush took over her cheeks again, and she scoffed.

"Lightning." He started- his voice suggestive and meaningful.

Light looked at him as he offered his large arm up, and gestured her to get down with his large hand.

"...and what makes you think you can order me around?" She asked- irritated.

Caius' smile never left his lips, but he frowned a little, and tilted his head to the side- in a manner that pleaded a 'Come'on...'

Giving in to his amethyst stare, Lightning let out another scoff and jumped down- landing on her bare feet on the cold ground.

Her rival seemed to have noted her vulnerability in her night clothes (But, however, as long as Lightning is holding a weapon, she's never vulnerable), and he had to wait out for a chance to compliment her magnificent figure.

They were standing less than a meter apart from each other.

Lightning crossed an arm over her chest and awaited a logical explanation.

Only to have Caius ruin the oh-so-pleasant moment.

"Yuel snores in her sleep." He confessed.

A moment of silence passed by the two.

And Lightning blinked in disbelief.

"...quite loudly, if I might add." He went on.

Lightning widened her eyes- she was agitated; "So I'm the replacement?" Her voice rose.

Caius blinked, then parted his lips to speak, only to be interrupted by a; "Go die, Caius." With Lightning turning around to walk away.

She stopped when she felt his hand hold her wrist.

Angrily, she turned around and aimed a punch at him- which he caught with his other free hand.

Lightning grit her teeth and struggled from his tight grip; "Let go!"

He shook his head; "Petty how oblivious you can be..."

She shot her eyes open; "What-"

His lips met her's softly, and he shushed her before delving into a real heartfelt kiss.

His hands released her's, and he brought a hand into stroking her bold cheek- feeling her tremble beneath him.

Lightning's feet shook, and she almost collapsed if it weren't for Caius enveloping a hand around her waist securely.

Slowly, she shakily responded back to the kiss, and closed her eyes- feeling his purple tussles brush against her face ticklishly.

The wind blew coldly at the pair, and his arms pushed her towards him comfortingly- granting her warmth.

Up on the roof, the magazine's pages wildly flipped until the last page- giving detail on next month's issue.

And guess who's on next month's issue?

'Caius: A ferocious rival. A keeper- Discusses his blossoming love in the battlefield!'

The wind blew at the magazine- causing it to slam against another building's exterior.

The purple haired man parted his lips from her's, and she avoided looking at him in embarrassment.

He smiled softly and pressed her face against his broad, muscular chest.

His other hand stroked her soft pink hair as he rested his jaw against her head.

Lightning dropped her eyelids halfway and listened to his heartbeat.

Not surprisingly, his heartbeat was in synch with her's.

What could this mean, she hadn't a clue, but...

"Do you understand now?" He asked- his voice low.

"We were bound to wind up..." He hugged her tighter; "Together." He finished.

He cupped her face and looked at her in the eye; "You and I are one."

Lightning drew her eyebrows together, and parted her lips only to end up speechless.

All she could utter out was his name.

"Caius..."

Drawing his face closer to her's, he pushed his lips against her's to a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes. This chapter is 6 pages long, which is almost as lengthy as my Cai & Light series.  
>Interestingly, I had originally intended to name this chapter {Package} as a reference to the magazine, and the ending would have been Lightning discovering Caius in the magazine instead of him showing up, BUUUUUUUTTTTT~~ n.n Well! I changed my mind!<p>

I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I didn't make Light OOC. I found it funny when she was fawning over the Enix boys.

Oh, and as her relationship with Kain Highwind... Okay. Let me start off with this: I. Love. Kain! o_o And I found that he and Light had this connection... Bromance, maybe? Yeah.. Who knows. But nothing beats CaiusXLightning (Oh, and FYI, Kain and Caius share the same voice actor!)

A coupl'a days ago, I received a review for **Waltz for Lightning~** by **Akai Namida**, whom reminded me of how much I love Kain.. and yeah, there you have it~

Lawl at Reno's rumors of being a merman.. Baldy? Rude?

Oh, I wish I had an Enix Boy magazine ( ._.)..

**R E V I E W !~**


	3. Sleep

**A/N: **Hellooo~ ^-^ Back with another update.

Please enjoy yourselves!~

**R E A D !~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw.

* * *

><p><strong>[03]<strong>

**~{Sleep}~**

"Spill your guts!"

Caius demanded- threateningly poking at the little pancake faced creature with the point of his large sword.

"KUPO!" The Moogle shook its head in a panicked manner.

"Tell me where Lightning is!"

"Kupo!"

The purple haired man glared at the Moogle.

Sure enough, Lightning was nowhere to be found, and Caius was in Valhalla looking for the said warrior.

The guardian of the timeline had come here hours and hours ago- hoping to meet his rival, instead, he was confronted by packs of summons and Eidolons- which he had to fight off alone with his Chaos Bahamut!

At their defeat, Caius searched frantically for his rival, only to wind up finding a stupid Moogle who can't even speak!

Caius used one hand to snatch the Moogle from its wings, and used the other to cast heal spells on his own Eidolon.

The Moogle wiggled and panicked.

"Look, we can do this all day." The warrior threatened.

Caius grit his teeth impatiently and tightened his grip on the Moogle's bat-like wings- causing it to wince and wiggle.

"Kupo Kupo-Kupoooo!"

Caius arched an eyebrow; "Wha? I don't even-"

"Caius. What the hell are you doing?"

His hand reluctantly released the creature, and he whirled around to find his rival- yawning, and suited in her armor.

"Lightning!" He voiced- almost too thrillingly.

She glared at him, then averted her eyes to the Moogle; "The hell happened here?"

The Moogle flew towards Lightning- hiding behind her; "We fought him off so he wouldn't wake you from your sleep, Kupo!"

Caius widened his eyes angrily at the Moogle; "YOU CAN TALK?"

The Moogle cowered behind Lightning.

And Lightning only responded to Caius by looking at him like he was some kind of madman.

Caius massaged his forehead, then put a hand out; "You were...sleeping?"

He placed his hands on his hips and looked up- shaking his head pathetically; "You can't be serious..."

Lightning glared at them, then shrugged a shoulder; "A true warrior needs as much sleep as she can get."

She smirked; "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know that~"

Caius smirked back and crossed his arms over his muscular chest; "Oh?"

Smirking, she reached for her weapon and gestured him to come along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Moogles sure have a habit of pissing people off xD ~

**R E V I E W !~**

**PS. **I'm pretty sure Light would be TICKED OFF if you woke her up from sleep... ( -.-)/


	4. Tan

**A/N: **Everyone thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Your reviews are like... the fuel that drives me into continuing on with those stories. For that, you have my gratitude.

I very much hope you enjoy this chapter.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[04]<strong>

**~{Tan}~**

They were supposed to meet.

They were supposed to be sparring.

They were supposed to kiss and make out after injuring one another.

…

Caius failed to show up.

A loud,

...irritated,

…...agitated

…...sigh escaped the pink haired warrior.

Odin practically jumped when his master threw a punch at a nearby building- it almost collapsed as masses of rubble fell off.

The Eidolon put his hands out to ease Valhala's keeper- only having her let slip a few choice words.

Withdrawing her sword, she walked ahead- her body engulfing in a surrealistic golden light before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oerba<strong>

"Caius." The small woman called.

The tall, and slender muscular man was sitting lazily on a mat by the beach.

His arms were crossed behind his head, and his attractive long legs were crossed.

The tanned man could not look more attractive as he was shirtless- wearing a purple swimming shorts that were slightly above his knees.

He wore shades, and his dark purple hair was spread beneath him(he did not have his headband on, either).

Bahamut was playfully burying itself in the sand somewhere, and Caius just sighed and shook his head whenever his Eidolon would roll on the sand playfully by him- an invitation for its master to rub its belly, perhaps?

"Not now... Play somewhere else. You're spilling sand all over me." Spoke the purple haired warrior.

The Bahamut let out a frown(that absolutely looked horrid,...and scary), and shambled away.

The silver haired petitely framed woman let out a patient sigh and walked towards her companion; "Caius." She called again.

Another sigh escaped the immortal man, and he turned his head towards her direction.

"Caius. Do you not have som-"

"My tan lotion, Yuel." He spoke, then nodded at his chest idly- as to where she could start.

Caius smirked cockily and closed his eyes; "Last thing I need is to glimmer and shimmer like a flamboyant vampire."

A throaty chuckle escaped him, and he began to hum a song.

Yuel gave an unfazed look and knelt down to grab the tanning lotion.

As she opened it up to squirt some in her small hands, the tanning lotion was snatched from her hands.

An inhale escaped her as she looked up to find the taller figure of her companion's rival- Lightning.

Caius' smirk intensified.

He didn't have to open his eyes beneath his shades to sense his rival's presence.

He felt a pair of familiar, smooth hands smother themselves over his hard, muscular chest.

"Lightni-" He couldn't finish as the pair of hands tightened around his neck- choking him.

The smaller woman gasped inaudibly and ran towards Lightning- patting her back frantically; "Lightning! I demand that you release him- Now! Please! This is all too unne-"

The hazel eyed woman stopped midway when Lightning crushed her lips against her companion.

And she secretly reddened in jealousy.

Caius shot his eyes open beneath his glasses at the kiss- not having time to react, Lightning got off him and walked away- disappearing into a glimmering golden light- leaving behind floating, silvery white feathers.

* * *

><p>Less than five minutes passed by.<p>

The warrior was now fully dressed in his armor.

Caius wrapped his purple headband around his head.

Yuel blinked at him; "Wh-Where are you going?"

A soft blush covered his cheeks, and he let out an; "Nnh." And shrugged a shoulder.

"Caius. What about your weekly tanning?" She asked.

The man turned around and placed his sword back on his back; "I just recalled that I have to attend something of most importance."

"But-"

The man placed his first and fore finger in his mouth and let out a whistle.

Seconds later, the Bahamut flew by his master in its gestalt mode.

Caius jumped on and flew away.

Yuel frowned and fell on her knees- looking back at the tube of tanning lotion by her side.

"Caius..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Umm... Well, how was it? xD Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? *sobz at the thought* :c .. ^A^ I'll gladly accept your opinions- No matter what they are~

**R E V I E W !~**


	5. Warmth

**A/N: **I'm sick, that's why this chapter's short... and I need to get straight to bed after this.

I was really inspired to write this for my own lust for warmth. Weather's getting kinda chilly these days, y'know?...

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[05]<strong>

**~{Warmth}~**

Caius had trouble sleeping.

A soft groan escaped his bedmate- his lover.

He turned to the side of the bed to watch the pink haired warrior stretch her hands under her white pillow and bury her beautifully sleepy face against it- pale pink tussles wildly spread against her bare neck and shoulders.

A playful smirk ghosted his gorgeous dark lips, and he moved his large hand to the thin sheet that barely covered her back.

Delicately, he grabbed it, and slowly lowered it down to the small of her back- exposing her toned and well-trained back.

She winced, then shivered.

Her hands reached for the cover, then reached for his waist.

He smirked when she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against it- pushing her cool bare body against his as if she depended on him for warmth.

Now he can go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you guys find out that Caius' full name is **Caius Ballad**? I think its nice. Its like a song~

Anyway, as for the **Waltz for Lightning~** sequel... Its coming. Really. I just have to get my ideas in a row, y'know..

**R E V I E W !~**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: **. . . I am enraged.

I just responded to all your reviews here, and now when I saved it, they're gone.

F M F L.

I am not lying. You can choose to believe me if you want, but.. Ugh. OMG I just typed them up HERE!

I need to leave like...QUICKLY. That's why I can't..

Oh, well..

Please enjoy this chapter.

Next chapter, I'll respond back to your reviews. Each and every one of you!~ ***heart***

For now...

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[06]<strong>

**~{Nightmare}~**

Lightning would often wake up ENRAGED.

Her rage would all derive from a dream, or rather, a NIGHTMARE of Caius getting it on with that eerie, skinny, dull, companion of his!

In fact, she would warp head first all over to Oerba to take a closer check on...things.

When she'd get there, she'd find them both busying themselves with whatever in wholehearted casual ways.

Caius would be training, or tanning.

And Yuel would...make her self useful when needed.

"Hmph." Lightning sneered intimidatingly at the smaller woman, causing her to frown.

"It takes a lot more than that to handle a man like Caius. You're too fragile and soft for him." She'd tell her.

Yuel would blush and part her lips with a soft, and disbelieving; "What?"

The pink haired warrior would just put a hand out to silence her, and the silver haired woman'd know better than to ask her for 'elaboration'.

Caius of course knew about Lightning's constant threats to Yuel, and didn't even bother with it.

Because Caius, too, faced the very same problem.

There are times he would wake up with his blood boiling his nerves.

Why? He'd have nightmares of his rival with...other attractive men.

He'd often go and confront Lightning about them, too.

Like that day when he was so angry, he broke her room door.

"Who is Noctis?"

She would look at him like he was some kind of A-class idiot.

"Who?" She'd repeat.

He even went out of his way into searching him up in the time gate, only to come up with no results.

"Kain Highwind?"

"Kain!" She'd remark excitedly on how they both have practically the same voice, then she'd shrug it off as a; "He's a good fighter. Still can't figure out how he can keep up with me with his spear though..."

And Caius would sweat-drop; "His..._spear_?"

And there was one that assured him.

"Cid Raines?"

"I killed him."

A smirk would ghost his lips, and he'd lean to kiss her.

There was one nightmare in particular that she'd allowed him to deal with.

Which he'd had this morning- waking up next to her in bed.

He looked angered, and deep in thought.

Her small hand would find his muscular shoulder- giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was husky, and melodious to his ears.

He'd shrug a shoulder- her hand dropping in the process.

"Snow Villiers."

He heard her scoff in disgust, and repeat a disbelieving; "SNOW?"

He'd peek at her from behind his purple bangs coolly- awaiting a further reaction.

But she'd just dropped her head back on the pillow and covered her chest with the covers.

Caius was already midway dressed in his armor.

As he ready and on his way out, he heard her suggest; "Use your bare hands- on the face, its much funner that way. Oh! And don't let Serah see you, she'll be upset."

She huddled the covers to her face; "I hate it when Serah's cries..." She admitted softly.

Smiling genuinly, he walked towards her- ran his fingers over her pink locks, and bent down to plant a kiss on her eye.

"I won't be long." He assured.

She only smiled understandably at him.

* * *

><p>Snow was playing hide and seek with the Shiva Sisters.<p>

At least, that's what the purple haired warrior presumed upon looking at the large man roar in laughter and poke at a hiding Nix.

Caius took off his sword, and stabbed it against the ground- clenching his fists.

A smirk crept its way across his lips.

Upon noticing him, Snow gulped and forced a grin; "Oh hey! Its Light's boyfriend!"

Caius grinned intimidatingly and slammed his knuckled together; "That's right! Its _Lightning's_ boyfriend!"

* * *

><p>The immortal warrior returned late at night.<p>

A gloomy sigh escaped Lightning as she watched him tiredly slope down against the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Damn hard headed.. His presence itself is a nightmare."

At that, Lightning chuckled.

They were both on the very same page on that one.

And Caius hadn't the energy to dodge his rival's upcoming tackle that had him on the floor- wrists pinned down by her, and a suggestive smirk planting her glossy lips.

Looks like he'll be needing a lot more energy for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? Originally, this was going to end with Caius waking up with a nightmare about Hope, and Lightning fighting him off in defense for Hope so Cai doesn't go and kill 'em.

And NO, I don't hate Snow. I really love him! He's fucking awesome to play with.

In my opinion, Snow is not appreciated enough in FF u_u I mean.. Maybe because in FF13, his personality was solely like...overtaken by Serah this, and Serah that.. y'know what I mean?

But yeah.. I love 'im. Ever since the intro of FF13 when Snow first makes an appearance with NORA, I was all like AWE-SUM! ***heart* **

BUUUUT I luv Cai more v.v ~~ I mean.. He like.. uh.. I'm too tired to explain. But I think I've made it obvious enough on why I like Caius THAT much.

Anywaaaiii

**R E V I E W !~**

I really want your opinion on this! n.n


	7. Hope

**A/N: **Hello everyone! n.n Thank you for the oh-so-lovely reviews that always manage to put a smile on my face!~ D'aawe! I'm such a cute sap right now, I'm hugging my panda plushie... ^-^ But nvm..

Aniiwaii...

**Konoha'sYellowFlash -** Caius' jealousy = Win! Literally! x"3 Its roaming this chapter, too!

**Ms. Tenacious** - xD I love how everyone's loving his jealousy.. Am I the only one that finds it scary yet hawt at the same time? o.o

**lindtchoco** - Lawl. Yeah. You'll have to be a tough cookie like Lightning to keep an angry boyfriend like Caius in line. Like.. seriously! Its a good thing those two are of equal strength! XD

**laure** - YOU! Your reviews are hilario! OMG Yuel is SCARY! O_O Did you see her CG render? MaiGAWD! And she's holding a daisy like she's all cute n'all- SHE'S TERRIFYING! Daisies are now an element of fear! D8 ... Oh...kay.. Think I went a bit overboard there ( ._.) But that still doesn't change the fact that Yuel creeps the shit out of me...

Lightning FTW! ^O^ Honestly, the only thing I'm looking forward to in FFXIII-2 is Caius- AND Lightning! xD ***heart*** ...oh, and that Chocolina chic. Yeah. OH! I love Fang, Vanille, and Sazh- but Snow's fun, too.. Hmm..

**ClaireAveriaFarron** - LOL! I am SO looking forward to your reaction when you're going to read about Caius' reaction towards Hope! xD

**rosa** - Are you Rosa from FFIV? _ I love Rosa! She's so purty. Oh! Cecil Harvey ftw! n.n Oh Oh! AND KAIN! _ Kain Highwind is...awe-sum.

**LiliOfTheSky** - And you, are fluffier than Shantotto- AND this panda plushie that I'm hugging! n.n

**iheartotakus** - I laughed so hard at you LOLing at Snow playing hide and seek with the Shiva sisters! xD At first, I was like.. What would Snow do to kill his boredom, and then I was like.. OH! n.n ***types out the brilliant idea of Snow indulging in child's play*** - YEP! That's AWESOME!

**zhiyuguyue** - Lawl. I CANNOT WAIT FOR NOCTIS! D8 Like... literally!  
>Oh, Kain~... I get so moony at the thought of that hawt Dragoon n.n ~~<br>I really Hope* you laugh just as much at this chapter(ohemgee.. See what I did there? n,n I am too funnay!~)

**zenbon zakura **- Dewd! Cid is prolly the only one that looks beautiful in his boss form- OH HOLD ON! D; There's Sephiroth- There's Kefka(ILOVEKEFKA!)- There's Kujie-Koo! n.n .. Hmm.. Who else looks purty in their boss forms, too? .. Hmm OH! n.n There's Caius! Caius is SEX!

oh God... I'm anxious. I wonder what your thoughts concerning this chappie would be like... I'm anxious about FFXIII-2.. Hmm..***I wonder if they're ever going to make a FF Type 0 Eng ver*** ... \(^0^)/ Enjoy, my lovelies!~

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[07]<strong>

**~{Hope}~**

"He is but a kid."

"Wait- _'he'_?"

Caius sat up and squinted his eyes at the time gate- inspecting a small kid with frilly silvery hair scurrying behind his rival cowardly.

The purple haired man and his companion were seated across the time gate with a box'full of fried chocobo leg drums and keeping themselves entertained by watching others' memories.

Yuel didn't find it as entertaining as she studiously watched with utmost interest.

Her companion, however, found it very entertaining.

Like now, for instance...

Caius snorted and pointed his half-eaten chocobo drum stick at the time gate screen; "That's a boy?"

The silver haired woman closed her eyes and sighed- nodding.

Lightning's rival exchanged looks- looking at the boy, then back at Yuel. Hope, Yuel...

Shaking his head, he rested his elbow against his knee and chewed on his chickeny meat.

"Lightning protecting a less than girly of a boy... Who would have known.."

He looked at his companion and swallowed the meat in his throat, then went on; "There is a reason why I literally stabbed Noel in the back-" Snorting, he looked down at his food; "Real men must not copy cute summoner girls from Final Fantasy X."

Yuel parted her lips and arched an eyebrow.

Shrugging the FF-X thing aside, she cocked her head; "But Caius, why say you took Noel under your wi-"

But Yuel never got to finish as she widened her eyes at Caius' chocobo drum stick being tossed at the time gate's screen- Where Lightning embraced Hope to a hug.

"Caius!"

He stood quickly.

The man seethed- and knotted his eyebrows angrily.

He breathed heavily- clenching his fists .

Yuel stood and slowly approached him- she knew how possessive he was over Lightning.

But his jealousy was plain terrifying.

"Caius. He was just a boy- no older than 14. Come'on, now. Do not let it get to you-"

He glared at her.

She meekly stepped back- looking at her shoes.

He looked back at the screen, where Hope was so shyly flirting it on with his pink haired lover.

"...I'll watch over you, too."

Caius grinned furiously; "Watch out for ME! Ragnarok will inflame you whole!"

Holding his large sword in hand, his body engulfed itself in smoke as he attempted to interfere in Lightning and Hope's moment, before a frustrated Yuel stopped him.

"Caius, you cannot interfere with the timeline! You would just be contradicting yourself!" She sighed in annoyance.

Agitated, Caius shut his eyes and blew the smoke away with a single breath.

He grit his teeth, and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Never the mind." He said.

Yuel blinked- _Really?_

She really expected an angrier and scarier approach from him.

She walked towards him and placed a hand on his muscular arm; "Perhaps you should rest?" She suggested.

Walking away, he put his sword back on his back; "Perhaps I shall." He agreed- his voice coming out sarcastic and annoyed.

The silver haired woman sighed, and bid him goodnight.

The next day, however...

Yuel felt an unfeminine poke on her thin biceps.

She ignored it, and squinted her closed eyes- now rolling over against her furry mattress.

The poke turned into a not-so-delicate nudge against the shoulders.

"Hey!" The familiar husky voice started.

Groggily opening her eyes, Yuel's eyes met the face of the beautiful pink haired warrior- whom looked agitated.

"Uh...?"

"Where is he?"

"Huh?"

Lightning sighed irritably, yet patiently; "Y'know... Caius!"

Yuel sat up and rubbed her eyes; "Wasn't he in his room?"

"Uh...No?" Lightning answered.

Yuel shot her eyes open; "What say you? He was not in his room?"

Lightning arched an eyebrow and stood up- a knuckle on her hip; "Huh? Look, I don't have time for th-"

"Yuel! Kindly look up the whereabouts of a Hope Estheim. I must pay him a 'visit'."

Lightning widened her eyes and whirled around to find Caius walking towards them- towel drying his hair.

Besides the fact that he was sexily shirtless, he was GOING TO KILL HOPE!

"WHAT?" Lightning snapped.

"Uh-oh." Yuel stood and slowly stepped back from the two warriors.

Its no surprise that Lightning can easily read through her rival's intentions.

Caius was also well-aware of her presence.

Removing the towel, he regarded Lightning with a confused look as he arched an eyebrow.

Lightning approached him quickly and almost headbutted him due to the closeness of their faces; "Bastard! You lay a single scratch on Hope, and I will personally hand your ass back to you! You got that?"

Smirking, Caius was amused; "Ah! I take it you'll try to stop me?"

Backing away slightly, she wielded her sword and took a readily battle position.

Caius furrowed his eyebrows,...blinked.

_Seriously?_

"You can't be serious."

Lightning's glare told him otherwise.

He put his large hands out; "But I was supposed to take you to Nautilus this evening-"

"Draw your blade!" She yelled.

Sighing, Caius shook his head.

_Can't back down on a fight now.. Damn you, Hope._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ... You guys. Guess what I just realized after listening to "The Man With The Machine Gun - Final Fantasy VIII Ost" ? ...

I MISS LAGUNA LOIRE AND HIS ROPE THAT APPEARS OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE! D'''X ***SOBZZZ***

****Anyway- YOUR THOUGHTS! Concerning this chappie! x"3

**R E V I E W !~**


	8. Assist

**A/N: **Let's start afresh and sappily in this godforsakin morning.

I LUV YEW ***Asian-hormonal-accent***

Okay, so-sorry about the late update, but I promise you!

YOU WILL LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU!

HONEST!

Like, this one's awe-sum.

Furrealz.

**R E A D !~** (sorry. In a hurry ***killme*** ;A; )

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[08]<strong>

**~{Assist}~**

Lightning's palm enveloped itself in pink, before she shot a magical spell at her rival, whom so smoothly dodged it with ease.

His dark lips curled to a smirk, and he let out a; "Hmph!" before he summoned meteorites at her.

She peeled her eyes open and gasped; 'Shit!'

Caius was literally laughing at her hardships at dodging and blocking the meteorites- all the while trying to keep Valhalla intact.

An army of Odins came out- blocking the meteorites.

She jumped in a 'safe-zone' and glared at him as he stood meters away from her- too far away to his liking.

She grit her teeth as he closened up towards her- grinning victoriously.

Lightning was angry- She will not lose!

She's Etro's guardian, for...Etro's sake!

And was almost a deity in existence.

She knotted her pink eyebrows angrily and pressed a hand lightly to her chest- 'You're dead-meat, Cai.'

She faced skyward and parted her lips slightly; "**Kain**..." She called out heart-fully.

It barely reached Caius' hearing.

Or, maybe not.

Caius arched a purple eyebrow at his rival's odd mannerisms.

'A new skill, maybe?'

In that case...

The long haired man wielded Ragnarok carefully, and readied himself for it.

He smirked.

When Lightning looked at him again, she scoffed.

Wondering what went on her mind, he parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted as the sound of opening of a portal resonated through the gaudy skies.

Caius faced skyward and arched an eyebrow.

"Leave it to me." A new voice called out.

A voice that sounded so much like his!

He widened his eyes when a blindingly fast figure somersaulted in his direction.

He didn't even think he had the time to dodge the upcoming attack with the spear, but he so luckily back-flipped just in time.

Lightning smirked.

Caius adjusted his position and blowed a puff of air at his purple tussles that distracted his vision- he wanted to get a better view of his 'new opponent'.

Holding a lance out defensively as he was knelt before Lightning in a protective manner, was a dragoon all clad in a purple armor.

Caius let out a scoff- Who dared intrude in a fight between him and his dear rival?

But then again, it was Lightning who, what, 'summoned' him!

The purple haired rival felt a newer pang of jealousy that set his blood curdling.

"You're safe." The dragoon started- looking at Lightning over his shoulder.

It didn't come out sounding like a question more than a statement.

Lightning merely nodded and stood by her 'partner'.

The dragoon stood and swiftly readied his deadly lance- standing by Lightning guardedly.

Caius glared icily at him- 'My rival doesn't need your protection!'

He smirked, nevertheless, and wielded his weapon out- the tilt engulfing it in purple flames.

She summoned her gunblade again, and waved it in the air readily.

"Let's go!" She cried out- charging at her rival.

However, Kain's superb speed had him charging at Caius first; "All those who challenge me will fail." He said coolly.

Caius arched an eyebrow; 'What the hell...? That's my voice!'

* * *

><p>The pair of warriors ganged up on the purple haired daemonic-like rival, whom grit his teeth in frustration at blocking another attack from Kain.<p>

"Cower!" The dragoon attacked.

Kain and Caius had themselves a one-on-one.

With Caius' and Kain's sword and spear clashing.

Caius got the upper hand, and had Kain jump back.

He smirked; "Hmph!"

Lightning jumped behind him and delivered a surprise kick to her rival's ribs.

Caius grit his teeth, and pulled her by the throat- up and beyond his height, even.

He smirked at her as she struggled for breath before-

"Engrave! Dragon's fang!"

...a ridiculously powerful attack- too quick that it was blinding, crashed him at a far off building.

Lightning placed a hand on her throat, and gasped for air.

A trained hand was placed on her shoulder- Kain.

He nodded at her, then flew charging at her rival.

Caius stood – grinning.

Kain engulfed his armor in blinding light, before an armor materialized his trained form.

He was now in a sky-blue armor with no helmet- giving him a better view of his face and features.

Long golden blonde hair, somewhat amethyst eyes that were double-lidded and resolved, and his face carrying a chivalric type of handsomeness to it.

"Heaven's grasp." His rival's partner started,...

Then, the unbelievable...

He jumped, or rather, dove deep up the very vast skies- so deep that Caius could not see him.

Caius shot his eyes open.

'Etro...'

Okay- stay cool.

If Lightning can call for an assist, surely he can, too.

He placed a hand on his chest and maintained his cool.

"Assist me..." He breathed- feeling pathetic for calling out for someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Noel clapped his hands together and wolf-whistled as he stared out at the racing chocobos.

He was crowded between the people like a sardine- all of whom that placed bets on Chocobos, like him.

But Noel had an eye for talent.

He had placed so many bets on Chocobo number.9, whom was purple!

And not just any purple, but lavender-ish purple.

'How rare!~' Noel inwardly squealed.

"Come'on, baby! You can do it! Go for the twinkie! Go for the- huh?" The brunette stopped as he examined his body being engulfed in light.

He shot his eyes open; "Oh, no... Not now.. NOT NOW!"

He disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

He reappeared on some concrete flooring- shielding himself with his arm from whatever.

Blinking, the 18 year old looked around as he recognized the familiarity of where he was.

"Wait, this is..." He stood.

Valhalla.

What the hell is he doing in Valhalla?

His heart pounded and he realized he was here to 'assist' someone.

Arching an eyebrow, he followed in his heart's directions, and stopped when he found the all too familiar tall, and slender form of Caius- whom just opened his eyes and flexed his muscular shoulder coolly.

Noel shot his eyes open; "OHHELLNAW!" The youth yelled.

Caius peeled his eyes open and turned to look to his left- Noel, whom shook his head and waved his arms in a disapproving and disagreeable fashion.

"Bitch..." Caius barely muttered- gritting his teeth.

Lightning sweat-dropped, but was secretly satisfied.

"YOU CAN FORGET IT!" Noel took off his sandal and tossed it at Caius.

Caius clenched his palms and glared at Noel; "You-"

"WITH ALL MY STRENGTH!"

OHSHI-

The pair of quarreling 'former friends' peeled their eyes open and looked up at a raging dragoon whom had them targeted to his attack.

Noel merely shrieked in a panicked manner.

. . .

"What I begin, I finish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woot! Kain! \(^0^)/ ***fangirlz***

**Note: **Kain's quotes are from Dissidia. I had to double-check severals of times.. xD He's so fun to play with!~ ***heart***

And as for Noel...

BAD! BAD! ASSIST! ;Q;

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Will update real soon!~ Oh, and I will try to update the sequel to **Waltz for Lightning** BEFORE this story's next update.

Until then,

ILuvYew!~ n.n

**Ps.** I just typed this out less than 30 mins ago.. Does that mean I'm creative to the maxx? If yes, you may speak, if not- ***takes out revolver*** Dx SAYDAT TO MAI FACE!

**R E V I E W !~**


	9. Cold

**A/N: **Hai all! Here~ I updated~ I'm sorry! I'd love to respond to all the lovely reviews but I HAVE TO GO! LIKE...NOW!

I love you all to pieces and thank you SO MUCH for all the favorites and alerts! I feel like I don't deserve it all ! xD I've been neglecting this- BUT NOT ANYMORE!

So, in respects to all of you~

I dedicate this piece to you!~ ^U^

**R E A D!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[09]<strong>

**~{Cold}~**

No matter how impossible this sounds...

No matter how ordinary it may sound...

Lightning certainly didn't think she would be bedridden.

She never thought she would even sicken.

The pink haired warrior hated admitting it, but judging by her flushed and warm face...

...her heavy eyelids...

...her barely audible voice...

Again; Judging by said symptoms, she'd give in to this very conclusion: She has a cold.

Sniffling, she covered her face with the silky white blanket and cursed her lack of strength.

The door to her suite creaked open, and to her, it sounded like a stampede of a million Odins in their gestalt modes.

She let out a weak moan.

A moan that translated into; 'Not now, Caius...'

Said rival dropped his eyelids at his rival's weak state; "Lightning..."

Weakly, she blinked.

Then, she sneezed lightly.

At her cute sneeze, the purple haired man snorted and walked towards the bed, where he sat at the side and handed her the tissue box.

Shaking his head, he muttered; "You look pathetic."

Again- she groaned as she clenched a handful of tissues and shoved them over her pink nose.

Sighing, Caius couldn't help but feel bored, and heartbroken.

He'd been getting very bored and lonely with the lack of his beautiful rival's presence.

Smirking, he pulled the blanket from her face, which earned him a weak glare.

"If you can't make your presence all the while present to me, then-" He pressed his full lips tight against her hot forehead.

She blushed furiously, and her face felt like it were boiling.

He continued kissing at her face.

His lips delicately pecking at her closed eyes and dried tears.

He nibbled at her ear, and haughtily murmured how much he loved her.

His large hand averted to her warm neck as he slightly lifted her face above the cushion to have her lips connect with his to a passionate kiss.

She blushed, but with her shy and trembling hands, she reached out to cup his bold face.

As he parted, he murmured; "I'd die than have you laying there in this very position."

And as she parted her lips to barely utter something of disapproval, he placed his first finger on her lips and shushed her; "Shh. Lay asleep. I'll be here...waiting for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all!

**R E V I E W !~ **


	10. Yuel

**A/N:** An early quick update as a treat to all of you lovelies out there~ n.n

**rosa** - Thanks, rosa!~ ^u^ And the chapter is up~ x"3

**Darkis0777** - Thank you, hunny-bun~

**Iceheart15** - Lol! Everyone seems to have a thing for jealous Caius! xD Its so much fun! Thanks, the sequel is up. Its called "**A Ballad for Caius**" - I dearly hope you enjoy it!~

**nie261** - LOL! Yeah, they were supposed to go out on a date to Nautilus! XD Oh, and Light is even cuter here- SERIOUSLY SHE'S TOO CUTE HERE, ITS ALMOST OOC!

**Ms. Tenacious** - First of all) I'M THE MOST OVERWORKED YET SLOPPY PERSON I KNOW! So we can relate! xD ; Secondly) I. LOVE. KAIN! u Omigosh you tempted me! I should totally have him up here for a another chapter! He's so much fun to write as(even though all I did was basically "borrow" his quotes from Dissidia to emphasize the whole "Assist" thing! xD) ; Thirdly) I'm genuinely glad I gave you a good laugh! ^U^ It makes me happy knowing my reviewers find me a bit funny~ ^-^ ; Lastly) As I mentioned before, THE SEQUEL TO **Waltz for Lightning** is up! Its called; "**A Ballad for Caius**" - HOPE YOU LYKE IT!~ ^o^

**Konoha'sYellowFlash** - ***tackle*** Doooood! ^O^ WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? Yes! Noel is a TERRIBLE summon! Dx Unreliable, too!

**zenbon zakura** - Hmm... They're both pretty manly.. However, Kain has this amazingly pretty face that he always hides with a mask.. xD Actually, nvm. I was gonna say something but, I dunno.. They're both equally manly- Caius is just more stylish in terms of armor and headbands and hair feathers.. xD .. While Kain's in an armor.. Mm..yeah.. Hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^u^ (I should really include Kain more often~ ***heart***)

**Angel-of-Fire-04** - The spelling was fixed~ ^u^ Thanks for clarifying!~ ***heart*** Oh, and to answer your question- No. These chapters are mostly stand alone. They don't connect to previous chapters. LOL! As for the twinkie- He, I dunno how to put it.. But it was somehow his strategy when training that Chocobo.. I'll elaborate on Noel and the chocobos in future chapters~ xD  
>The chapters and sequel is up- Hope you enjoy~<p>

**ClaireAveriaFarron** - Hey! At least he didn't chow down on Moogles! xD Mygawd, that would have been brutal-er! Their date in Nautilus, huh?~ Hey you just gave me this idea! o-o LET'S HAVE A NAUTILUS CHAPTER PUT UP HERE NEXT TIME! D8

**Laure**- YOU AGAIN! Your reviews drive me crayzeeee! I just love 'em to pieces! xD I just read your review to **A Ballad for Caius** - I awed ;n; ~ And lulzed ^w^ ~ ITS OKAY TO PRESSURE ME WITH A; "HURRY UP AND FUCKING UPDATE!" - I DON'T MIND! XD (I just get annoyed!)

Anyway, you guys... I gotta stop here. This **A/N**'s longer than the entire chapter- I JUST HAD TO RESPOND TO YOU GUYS! (n.n Technically, its our chatty nature's fault!)

***cleard throat* **u_u

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[10]<strong>

**~{Yuel}~**

"How many Yuels have you met?"

"Too many to count."

Lightning resisted the urge to slap her rival across the face by tightly clenching her palms by her sides.

But instead, she let him drop on his knees and bawl silently.

Her pink eyebrows furrowed sadly- She'd never seen Caius cry.

But now...

Her heart secretly cracked up at the sight.

Oh, to watch the strong cripple...

She unsummoned her gauntlets and crossed her way towards him- her knees bending over besides him.

"H-Hey..." She coed lightly- a trembling bare hand on his back, while she used the other to cup his face.

He avoided staring at her, as his eyes were fixed on the ground to where Yuel once layed before dying- again.

But Lightning wouldn't have that, she gently lifted his chin up and made him face her- their eyes leveled.

He looked at her- his eyes glassy and sad.

He tried to glare, but couldn't.

She wiped his tears with her curled first finger, then lightly brushed her lips at the corner of his mouth appeasingly.

Caius shut his eyelids and shakily snaked his muscular arms around her waist before she pulled him to a tight warm hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ;O; B'aaaaawe!~ ***wipes runny nose*** UnU .. Sad Caius is saaad.. ***sniffle***

I love how Lightning unsummoned her gauntlets to feel him with bare hands- I'd get touched by the gesture~ n.n

Its also lulzy how she first thought about slapping him over her jealousy of him meeting more than one Yuel.

But then she was heartbroken because he was genuinely sad! ;n;

OH! And Caius DID cry over Yuel in FFXIII-2

Random trivia: n_n This is the second piece of ficlet I wrote that has Caius crying- HEY! DX Only REAL men cry! ... ^u^

***awkward coughs*** u.u

**R E V I E W !~ **^o^


	11. Muscles

**A/N: **Hello, BBs!~ ^u^ Did you miss me? Of course, you did!~ u_u

I have a TREAT for all of you!~ ^A^ Oh, god.. I just **LOVE** Caius, I can't help myself- The title says it all, no?~ n.n

**PS.** Sorry I was gone for so long~ ;n;

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[11]<strong>

**~{Muscles}~**

Caius' muscles were more than impressive- in fact, his body was perfect- He was perfect!

_Every little- no, there's nothing little in him!_ Blushed the pink haired warrior, shaking her head and smacking her forehead in frustration.

She crossed her arms and lazily leaned in against the ceramic wall- watching said rival seat himself on a chair and pulling a large table towards him with one hand(without an effort!).

He was clothed in a robe made out of a Behemoth's skin- whom she watched wrestle the day before.

And an inaudible sigh escaped her as she thought of how wonderful that scene was- her rival/lover wrestle bare handed against a ferocious Behemoth- leader of the pack!

His purple eyes diverted towards her electrifyingly blue ones, and he inwardly grinned- as if reading her cycle of thoughts that now revolved around him.

Running a hand through his hair, he snapped his head towards one of Lightning's servants- "Odin" He started coolly.

Said Eidolon snapped his head towards Caius and titled his head.

The dark purple haired man motioned his large hand for the Eidolon to come sit across from him.

Gulping, Odin looked at his master- expecting her to have a say over things, except she looked in complete daze.

Blushing...Glossy lips parted...eyelids heavily dropped halfway...

Scurrying to their newly built kitchen, he poured her a glass of ice water regardless of Caius' impatient sighs, and handed it to her, to which she idly accepted- not even looking at Odin as her eyes were fixed on her monstrous lover.

A whistle escaped her lover's lips, and Odin jumped.

Caius furrowed his eyebrows angrily at Odin and placed a hand on his own lap as the Champion's body guard seated himself across from him.

Caius smirked and let a scoff rumble through his throat.

The tanned man flexed his arm muscles briefly, yet proudly, before he set his elbow on the table- his white teeth exposed themselves beneath his daring smirk.

Odin snapped his head in surprise.

"Come'on." Caius ordered- cracking his knuckle.

Lightning sipped water from her glass- not averting her gaze elsewhere; _Every element of him... Etro, he's perfect!_

Nervously, Odin set his own elbow against the table and immediately, Caius clasped his large hand against Odin's- grinning devilishly.

_ARM WRESTLING! _

Just when Odin thought it was a piece of cake- what with him weighing a dozen more than Caius does, he was mistaken.

A yawn escaped Lightning's rival's lips, and he rolled his eyes- his arm stilled in the same position as Odin tried his fullest to combat it.

"Is that all?" He asked- seemingly bored.

Odin blinked- if he were a human, he would be sweating blood.

Caius snapped his head towards Lightning's direction, where he winked at her- She shot her eyes open and blushed- the glass almost crushing in her trembling palms.

Her rival immediately turned back around and finished the job-

By that, he crushed the table beneath him as Odin's arm roughly hit against it. Then, just when Odin thought the worst was over, his arm was effortlessly snapped.

Grinning, Caius stood and idly waved Odin's arm- dropping it on the ground and allowing it to let out a loud thwack.

Panicked, Odin crouched to pick up his arm before he heard a low husky cry from his master- she threw her fist delicately into the air- encircling Odin with surrealistic pink light for a brief second.

His arm was reattached.

He nodded a 'Thank you.'

A smug chuckle escaped Caius' lips as his rival crossed her way towards her Eidolon- tracing her delicate hands over his arm.

"Pathetic." He said.

Over her shoulder, he chin barely brushed against it- _Not now..._ She strained herself.

"Take a residue-" She spoke to her Eidolon- nodding towards the door to finish her sentence.

Nodding, Odin bowed a 'farewell' and bid his leave.

As the door closed behind him, the pink haired warrior turned around.

She blushed.

Caius had already taken off his robe.

_Perfect...muscular...form...!_ She inwardly awed.

Grinning, he nodded at her; "I expect you to do the same."

Scoffing, Lightning smirked cockily and cracked her own white knuckles; "You're gonna have to fight for it~"

For a brief moment, his face dropped and a frown ghosted over his lips before replacing it with his usual smug smirk.

He clenched his palms and readied himself- She had already tackled him to the floor.

He shot his lavender eyes open as his head roughly hit the floor beneath him- If one were to say Lightning is tough, that would be too big of an understatement!

His large hands found her lean toned back, and he felt her cold skin tense and muscles flex due to the feel of him against her bare skin.

His hands made their way back to her silky mini dress- roughly feeling her thighs all the way to her back- he wanted to take it off of her.

She snaked her arms around his head and groaned out a low; "Okay...~"

He arched an eyebrow- sitting up (putting them in an even more awkward position with her knee in between his legs and his hands inside of her dress; "_Okay?_" He repeated.

She dropped her eyelids and nodded.

Grinning, he moved his mouth towards her inviting neck; "That was easier than I expected~"

Gasping, she backed her head; "W-Wait!"

"Hm?" He arched an eyebrow- frowning.

That was until he watched her roughly and miserably jab at his upper right arm- she dislocated his shoulder.

It took him 2 seconds before he felt the pain and had to tilt his head back- biting against his lower lip to prevent himself of letting slip a collection of * nice * choice words.

Lightning grinned and whispered haughtily to his ear; "You get what you deserve, baby~"

Caius forced a grin and looked at her- a few trinkets of sweat on his forehead; "I...love you!"

With his good arm, he tightly pressed at her bare arm- Things were about to get rough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** XD I guess...Lightning doesn't take kindly to having someone snapping off her Eidolon/Partner's arm...~

But anyway,.. ^-^

Let me know what you think~

**REVIEW!~**


	12. Names

**A/N: **I've neglected this for too long!~ u.u

Update continuously, I must!

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[12]<strong>

**~{Names}~**

Loud cries echoed from one of the buildings in Valhalla.

A pair of Odins exchanged uncertain looks with one another.

It was nothing to be panicked about.

It was just _One of those days..._

...where Etro's Champion and her rival/lover were having their-

A moan resonated out.

The Odins sweat-dropped and placed their shaky hands behind their necks.

A couple of passing by Moogles blushed and looked up to where they knew the couple were.

"Kupo..."

It would have been nice or rather, convenient, if the Eidolons and Moogles didn't have to know when or how their master is having sex.

And to think they were so intense about it.

Of course, they would always be nervous as to when the pink haired beauty would scream out his lover's name loud enough for even Etro to hear.

And there's also that angry moment when Caius would purr out her name in an oh-so-teasing manner.

Odin would fall into a fit of jealousy, _That chaotic monster is getting way too comfortable with my beloved master!_

But Odin knew better than to interfere between the two.

Everyone knows you can't interfere between a battle between Lightning and Caius.

Even if that battle was...in a bed somewhere...with their armors off...and was revolved around equivalent screams of one another's names in utmost pleasure...

**. . .**

Never interfere.

Not if you wanna prolong your life for just a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow~ xD How embarrassing for the Moogles and Eidolons~

**REVIEW!~**


	13. Hair

**A/N: **. . .

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>[13]<strong>

**~{Hair}~**

Caius' hair is purple.

Lightning's hair is pink.

Even their hair colors rivaled each other.

Their hairs were their signature trademarks.

And Snow Villers wasn't all that good with descriptions.

So when he lost sight of the couple in Nautilus, he hunted them around frantically.

Often stopping by and asking, "Have you seen this pink haired chic? Has a frown like hell... What? Yeah, of course she's hot HEY!-" Then he'd realized he asked the wrong people for directions.

Then he'd ask the ladies, "He's this big hunk o'black and purple... Has long purple hair.. Er, yeah, I suppose you could say he's handsome. Personally not my type, I'm more into teeny chics with pink hair and cute cupcake faces- What do you mean whether or not my purple haired friend and I would like to work at your club? NO! My abs are saved for my Serah!"

And then he would end up having weird conversations about his and Caius' measurements...

OF COURSE HE DIDN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!

"Damn." He breathed and found himself a bench, where he layed back and shut his eyes briefly.

The livelihood of the city was driving the big guy nauseous.

He pinched his temples and let out a deep sigh.

"There you are."

He shot his eyes open to find Lightning, clad in a sexy mini black dress, standing next to an agitated looking Caius, whom frowned upon seeing Snow.

"Good to see you, too, man!"

Caius simply rolled his eyes and looked down at his woman, whom scoffed at him, "I told you. He's too stubborn to get raped in the streets."

"Huh?" The blonde stood up and arched a brow, "What're you talking about?"

Again, Lightning scoffed, "Caius convinced me that you've obviously gotten lost, raped, and dumped in the streets by some male strip club."

She looked up and grinned at her purple haired boyfriend, "And now he owes me my second dinner!~"

Caius smirked, "Very well. Seeing you eat arouses me on so many levels, anyway. It would be like I am treating myself yet again~" He snaked an arm around her slender waist and took a deep sniff of her pink hair.

She blushed then nervously whispered, "Damnit, not in front of Snow..."

His eyes averted to Snow's, "Oh, right... The big cretin is watching..."

"Watch it!" Snow threw his arms out threateningly- totally un-impressing Caius.

"Snow, you're such an idiot. How could you lose track of us? Caius has purple hair! Mine's pink! And you're 7 ft tall! You're supposed to tower over everyone, and see everyone!"

Then, to their surprise, Snow gave out a logical answer,

"This is Final Fantasy, sis! Everyone has pink and purple hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


	14. PARTY

****A/N:**** I died, didn't I? :c

^-^ Aniwai, I'm going to have to cut this short: I am SO SORRY about the ridiculously long delay! I was ***thinks of a legitimate excuse*** ..er, MEDITATING and contemplating the way the universe works! o.o And apparently, it took longer than I imagined! D':

This chapter- LONG. No, I mean REALLY! 5000+ words and shit! Dx I did it for all you fans and now, thanks to all y'all, my neck is K-I-L-L-I-N-G me! ^u^ Yay? Karma? B'aawe~  
>It is quite...fanservice-y and I am SURE (almost TOO certain) that you will LOVE it and enjoy it! I worked all night on it after I discovered the secret to life! O.O<p>

Aaannd as for my reviewers and army of followers (after my pretty head), I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this.

Speaking of fanservice... **Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII**, anyone?  
>I'm game so long as Caius is in it!~ ^-^ ... ( ._.) If only we got to play as him...<strong><strong> *frown*<strong>**

Oh, well!

**READ!~ **and ENJOOOYYYY!~**** ^A^****

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Square Enix ftw! ...but **Lux-9** is cool, too! Dx

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[14]<strong>**

****~{PARTY}~****

Twas a relaxing day and LITERALLY perfect to go to the beach!

Sure, the crystalline beach in Valhalla was lonely-

_Most_ of the times- and barbequing with summoned Eidolons isn't her idea of fun (They don't even eat the hamburgers she grills! She doesn't know whether to be utterly offended that they MAY have hated her cooking OR feel sorry for them cuz the poor bastards don't eat).

Plus- The fact that she herself summons them to party with her just...made her feel sad with herself.

The pink haired Goddess tutted and pinched her temples as she kicked at a nearby crystal with her armored boot.

Being here so many times, she's developed this..."ability" where she would somehow keep herself from sinking in the sand (what with how absurdly heavy her armor is).

She crossed her arms and was about to form a plan before shaking her head.

"No." She huffed, "I can't think straight without him around."

And who else would she be talking about but her lovable and most trusted unicorn God Eidolon?~

Odin sat on his, um, (rear?) and observed his master as she paced back and forth, kicking crystals into the beach.

He looked quite absurd with his hands placed on his knees as he listened to her think aloud to him- I mean, Would you ever picture an Eidolon of usual reserve an elegance sit down and listen to a pink haired woman as if they were girlfriends at a slumber party?

Of course, you would!

She placed a curled finger under her rosy lips, "I could call Noel over but then again, think of how awkward it would be! What with him having a crush on my sister and all- There's also the fact that I shooed him from this realm to save the world. Don't know I missed that detail..."

Odin wanted to suggest someone but did not want his tsundere master to react, well, in a way all tsunderes do at the mention of their-

"What about my former Lieutenant, Amodar?"

Odin face-palmed.

She shook her head, let out what sounded like a disgusted sigh, and shuddered, "Then I'd have to deal with him staring at my tits and giving me vulgar smiles..."

Odin shuddered- he'd literally rip the man's genitalia off if he'd witnessed it.

"...there's also those lame quizzes that he gives. Ugh."

Odin couldn't believe that she was actually taking this beach partying business seriously.

Wasn't an army of Odins enough for a Valhalla beach party?

The Eidolon let out an inaudible frown and sunk his head in between his knees.

She jumped as she hit a sudden epiphany.

Odin only prayed that she'd came to the realization he hoped for.

"I could summon Kain Highwind again!" He could be wrong, but... He could have sworn her cheeks were now rosier than usual.

He shook his head and pressed the pads of his fingers against his forehead,

_No, No, No, Master... _Was she dodging the suggestion of _him_ on purpose? He knew for a fact that she was. And when will her school girl fantasies of that Dragoon come to an end?

He actually felt jealous.

Luckily, _that Time Guardian_ wasn't here when she opened that suggestion- There would have been blood, broken buildings, an angry Etro that would frown upon her children, and...sex. They always made out with vigorous sex after a battle.

Just as Odin raised his index finger to suggest that androgynous man of purple hair and feathers, his warrior Goddess pouted and faced downward, "Or not... I forgot the fact that he has his own realm to look after... Tch." She ran a hand through her unruly strawberry bangs and rolled her eyes, "Besides, Kain would think me lesser of a warrior if I summon him for the sake of a beach party. Imagine the things he'd say, 'Is this some kind of jest? ...or is your angry stalker lurking within the beach?'"

Odin really wanted to laugh at his master's attempt at mimicking Kain, but he'd about had enough.

So, he stood up, disregarding his Master's comment that his _ass_ must have shrunk a size or two since he didn't sink in the sand as usual, and walked towards a clean plain of sand.

He summoned his spear and gestured his confused master towards him.

Arching a brow, Lighting placed her hands at the small of her back as she watched her Eidolon...carve...what looked like a visage of her rival/lover on the sand.

Once he was done, he pointed at his handy work with pride.

"Hmm..." She started.

He looked at her in hopes and anticipation.

She smirked, "You're pretty good at this."

His shoulders fell- literally!  
>(He had to crouch and pick them up, quickly screwing them back to his body).<p>

"That's a new trick. Don't ever try that when you're carrying me bridal style as you haul me away from Caius!"

She faced the beach and crossed her arms, sighing, "I know what you're thinking and you're right."

Flexing his muscles, he looked at her with a second hope of anticipation- Perhaps she finally got it!

A moment of silence passed by and they heard the wind whoosh by.

. . .

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Moogles." She said.  
>"Why didn't I suggest Moogles? That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"<p>

"Well, I'll tell you- They're noisy and I am more prone to getting headaches from them than I am to listening to Caius roar glass shattering moans when he have sex- The difference is, I don't mind the latter. At all."

One of his knees fell and the impact almost had him on his rear if it weren't for his master quickly enveloping one of his arms around his shoulder.

She gave him an annoyed yet worried stare, "Tch! What is wrong with you? I told you not to play Tag with Caius! Or arm wrestle- Wrestling with Caius in general! Don't do it. I dislocated my shoulder once because of him. You know how excited he gets, dammit! I warned you, didn't I?"

Indeed. He listened to the warnings time and time again.

But his body disarming all of a sudden had nothing to do with the abuses he'd gotten from that purple wretch- Much to his surprise.

Lightning smiled and patted his shoulder, "Whenever he asks you to join him in the hunt, know that he's lying- He's actually trying to kill you."

He shivered in surprise- Kill him? Had the man of Chaos truly gone THAT far with his plots to kill him?

Lightning smirked coldly and pointed at her chest with her thumb, "Tell him to talk to mommy first- See how he'll like that!"

They were rambling!

Wasn't this about the beach party she had in mind?

Wasn't he the one eager to suggest inviting Caius since he is, unfortunately, her rightful rival _and_ lover, believe it or not- to the beach?

He only wanted his Master to have fun.

But then again, maybe not.

Inviting Caius over would only result in a battle down to one another's smallclothes- sometimes, nothing.

So he opened up the question to the strawberry haired beauty.

_Why not invite Caius? He's just as cursed to living as a Champion to a Goddess as we are! I'm sure he's got nothing to do now._

He didn't think his master would get so angry at him for even asking.

Perhaps he anticipated her reaction- Just...didn't want to tempt it.

She grit her teeth and knotted her brows angrily, "Why should I?" She threw her arms up, "He's got his own beach and girlfriend in Oerba! I'm sure that lolli is just prancing around him singing and collecting flowers!"

. . .

Wow.

She was jealous.

_But Yeul is just family! And he has been assigned the task of guarding the Seeress! Don't take it so personally, Master!_

Throwing her first finger at him angrily, she squinted her beautiful electric eyes at him, "I get that she's family-zoned and he's guardian-zoned but he's a man and she's a girl still!"

She turned from him and let out a huff, her shoulders slacking.

He twiddled with his fingers- thinking carefully on what to say.

_You said it, Master! She is a "girl" and he is a "man"... But you are a woman, Master. Caius needs a woman- He needs you._

Never in his entire centuries worth of living and serving did he ever think he would defend Caius.

By the Goddess, he must really be scared shitless by that purple haired guardian!

With any luck, Caius would be eavesdropping again and maybe- just... _MAYBE_, have at least a fraction worth of his respect.

But Odin was never so lucky.

Goddess damn it!

"Etro's feathers, you're right!" Lightning turned and looked at him, a soft smile gracing her lips.

She walked towards her Eidolon and, without even realizing it, roughly slapped him in the shoulder, "Thanks, Odin! I'll go see him right now!"

His shoulder hit the sand again.

But she was gone before showing any concern or compassion towards the poor Eidolon.

He let out an inaudible sigh of relief and fell on his knees.

He faced the ground beneath him-

_By the Goddess, she's right! I'm not sinking at all! I must have really lost some weight! Watch out, Shiva Sisters! A new Eidolon is coming to town!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Oerba<strong>

While Lightning was planning a beach party of her own back in Valhalla, another party was taking place in Oerba.

"Beach party, my ass... More like Slave Labor!" The 18 year old brunette muttered under his breath angrily as he strode down the beach with a bone tray with tanning lotions and a new pair of shades.

His cheeked glowed pink in embarrassment as he made his presence clear in the beach, where the _party_ participants looked at him.

Ever since that Assist Incident, Noel had gotten into the worst side of Caius.

It's not like the purple haired man harbored much liking for the boy to begin with.

But the fact that he made a humility out of him in front of his own rival and lover was enough to put Noel in his SHIT List.

Caius could have easily killed him before or any other time- AND NOEL IS WELL AWARE OF THAT!- but never had he been so close to killing him as he did that day.

And NOBODY gets on Caius' SHIT List and lives!- Well, there's Snow... But that's only because Lightning told him to keep him alive.

Goddess damn that Snow for being so lucky!

He doubted Lightning would give two Chocobo poos about him now that she's been recently giving him the evil eye.

What with him developing affections towards her pink haired sister (despite loving Yeul) and abusing the gift she'd entrusted him to give to Serah aka. Mog.

...he hated that stupid Moogle.

Noel had desperately tried to convince (actually, _lie_ to) Caius that he'd thought he was hallucinating and tripping on Kupo Nuts but the Time Guardian literally saw through his lies like clear crystal.

It's either Noel was a horrible liar or Caius would just not take any more of his Bahamut shit.

And Noel was more lenient to the latter.

So? What's worse than having his heart literally ripped from his chest like the wind (to Caius)?

Crushing his pride.

Caius, more than any other, is very well versed with how much pride meant to hunters.

He, after all, is the spitting image of pride as he is unshakable.

He knew that crushing Noel's pride was like killing him...slowly...and painfully.

What is the fun of fatality when it is so quick and does not leave much to be satisfied by?

"Goddess, I hate you, Caius..." Noel breathed under his breath as the women stared at him with blushing faces.

Now he is forced to servitude- for one month if Caius decided to feign kindness towards Yeul's love interest- A year or an eternity if he decided to be himself.

Or he could just kill him and be done with it- But that's less fun.

Serah and Alyssa stopped tossing Mog back and forth to each other like a beach ball and stared at Noel, gasping.

The pink haired archer shot her eyes open and cupped a hand over her small glossy lips.

The backstabbing Director's Assistant giggled and grinned, "Oh, my~"

Mog, never wanting to miss the chance of Noel's humility, let out a cute laugh, "Kupo, kupo! The apron suits you!"

It was cute to watch the Moogle so happy- But that was just cruel.

Noel grit his teeth and blushed a deeper red.

"Ugh. This is so embarrassing."

Indeed it was.

He was wearing a mini tight apron that said, "I'm a Barbecue Queen from Nautilus!" in big bubbly lettering with flowers decorating the sides.

Beneath the apron, he was forced into wearing a skimpy (and extremely uncomfortable) purple speedos with the big bold lettering of "KWEH!" slapped on his butt.

And let's not forget the Cait Sith collar that had a little bell in the middle.

He would chime and jingle at every movement!

Yeul widened her eyes slightly as her cheeks pinkened slightly.

Noel noticed this and tried to avoid eye contact with her the most.

She placed her fingers on her lips and turned her attention to the Chocobo drumsticks on the grill.

It was a fanservice-y sight to see Noel like that, but... Caius can be really harsh sometimes. Even she wasn't able to talk him out of this...punishment.

Perhaps Lightning could?

A sigh escaped her small lips as she rolled the grilling Chocobo drumsticks.

The two unworldly warriors were both stubborn as Behemoths- She doubted the warrior Goddess would listen to her, anyway.

She often gave her the evil eye...

Yeul wondered what she'd done to deserve this.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Noel." She thought aloud to herself.

**"Yeul."** An all too familiar powerful voice almost had her jump from the grill.

His shadow stretched over her intimidatingly.

She looked up and blinked, "Yes, Caius?"

The handsome bronze man squinted his eyes at her sternly before he asked in the most serious voice,

"Did you keep the feathers in a sack like I asked you to?"

She arched a brow.

Caius pinched his temples and let out an impatient sigh.

Then it hit her.

"Oh! The Chocobo feathers from your hunt!" She just realized what he was talking about.

"Yes, Yeul... I recall telling you to wash and keep the feathers in the sack- The most glorious ones. I assume you'd done as I asked?"

She smiled and nodded, "Mm! Of course! Though most of them were black and shine in green. Some are navy. But I'm afraid no purple..." As she said the last part, she frowned.

The taller man crossed his arms over his bare muscular chest and shook his head, "Blast and blast it again..." He muttered under his breath in annoyance.  
>He then placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Perhaps I can use Noel as bait to lure out the most rarest of purple Chocobos during our next hunt."<p>

Yeul widened her eyes in horror and furrowed her brows, "B-B-But Caius... You would have to smother him in...in...Chocobo p.. wastes! Or stick feathers into him and make him dance and caw the caws the Chocobos make when they're mating!" That was the most she'd ever talked.

And the most absurd she'd ever said.

But...apparently, that was the truth of it.

_'Oh, Noel...' _She hugged her little chest in disturbance.

Caius arched a brow, "You forgot to mention the part where he has to feign invading the territory of a Chocobo's which would draw out an army of Chocobos."  
>He smirked and nodded, "There will luckily be a purple one amongst them."<p>

She sighed.

What did Lightning see in this cruel man?

Yeul wanted to cry but at the same time did not want to add more salt to the Grilled Chocobo Drumsticks.

She was hungry and did not want the entirety of Caius' idea of a beach party to go without _some_ sort of enjoyment.

Caius walked towards his beach chair and parasol.

He sat down and ran his hand through his silky purple hair.

It was not always he had his bandanna and hair feathers off- yet it felt good to go without them, nevertheless.

The summer wind felt good against his bare chest.

His knee length swim shorts were Bahamut edition- a birthday present from Lightning (or so he liked to believe).

He kept pondering whether or not he should invite her since she IS planning a beach party of her own.

And since they're rivals, he HAD to make the better beach party.

No cheating so far.

Those were real people.

But he swore that should Lightning run out of ideas and summon an army of Eidolons, he would summon his own party of monsters by a hundredfold.

...which would make for a messy beach party.

He smirked as he watched her own little sister prance around and frolic in the beach.

Hah! Even your own little sister preferred my party over yours!

The undying man frowned as a sudden realization hit him.

He...missed her.

Perhaps he should warp to Valhalla and drag her here.

Slapping a hand over his neck, he pressed his lips together, _'Kidnap Lightning, tan later.'_

He stood up.

"M...M..ugh.. Ma..Mas.." Noel stood before him, disgusted by the servitude he was forced to endure.

Caius knotted his brows and crossed his arms.

He glared at him threateningly, "Go on, boy. Say it."

Noel grit his teeth, "Mast..Mas...M-Ma-SCREW YOU, CAIUS!"

Big mistake.

His former mentor quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high up, his eyes glowing a chaotic pink (YES, PINK), "WHAT WAS THAT?" He threatened.

"Caius, No!" Yeul rushed towards them, avoiding looking an Noel's butt behind the apron.

"Oh, no..." Serah shook her head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this party!~" Alyssa understood the hearts of many fangirls.

*****SNAP!*****

"Definitely, kupo!" Leave it to Mog to giggle and take snapshots of Noel at this state with his little camera.

Wait.

Where _did_ he get a camera from?

Dancing and waving in the sides was no other than the infamous Chocolina, whom waved at the Moogle, "Choco-choco-liiiiinaaaa!~~~ Make sure you get me those shots! The gills will come rolling!"

****Question: ****Did she know that Caius was barbecuing Chocobo drumsticks and plucks their feathers as a hobby?

Perhaps some questions are better left unanswered.

Noel chocked, "Caiu- er, I-I mean M-Master Caius!"

Caius released him and let out a, "Hmph!" in disapproval as his eyes reverted back to their original amethysts.

Noel coughed and gagged, washing his tongue with the sand to forget he'd ever said that.

Yeul rushed towards him and placed her hands on his bare shoulders, "Noel..."

"Yeul." Caius' thunderous voice rung in her ear.

She looked up at him helplessly.

Caius was looking straight ahead- avoiding the sight of her cheering Noel up.

"You should tend to the grill and leave this worm to his duties."

"But-"

****"These drumsticks are so salty. ******_**Tch...**_****** I definitely could have done better."****

****. . .  
><strong>****  
><strong>Uncharacteristically, Caius shot his eyes open in surprise.

He threw his arms up happily and grinned hungrily, "LIGHTNING!"

She paused her nibbling of the drumsticks and faced ahead- Okaaayy, so she didn't think he would be THAT happy to see her.

She arched a brow as he ran towards her with open arms.

...Now he was acting like a drunk Snow, or a sober Snow (whatever works).

Did he hate his company so much that he was so overwhelmed to see her?

She blushed.

She should be angry- not touched.

His happiness took her off guard as he stood close apart from her, smirking his usual sexy smirk.

Inwardly, she groaned.

She blinked, then chewed, ...then swallowed.

Goddess damns it! How much salt did that girl shower those drumsticks with?

The pink haired beauty squinted her eyes shut and pursed her lips together.

Caius arched a brow in genuine concern, "What's the matter? Are you not happy to see me?" He used that voice that always got to her.

Her blush darkened and she glared at him.

He smirked inwardly- It was working!

And then she threw the drumstick at him.

He shut his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm himself, "You are angry." He voiced the obvious.

She threw her hands over her hips, "You bet your chaotic ass, I am!"

Serah furrowed a troubled brow, "Chaotic...ass?" Sighing, she shook her head, "Seriously, Sis?"

Alyssa slapped a hand over her mouth, snickering.

The younger Farron shot the bob haired woman a glance and shrugged her shoulders, "At least Snow isn't here. Or else he would have laughed himself another ab."

Yeul sighed as the rivals began to quarrel like Cait Sith again.

Caius was obviously trying very hard to keep his cool while Lightning threw some of her petty insults at him, "And now you have the decency to wear the swimsuit I gave you for this sorry excuse of a party- MY LITTLE SISTER SAW YOU IN THIS SWIMSUIT BEFORE ME, CAIUS!"

Obviously, she is as frighteningly possessive as he is.

The pink haired warrior threateningly waved her finger in front of him, "And now you have Noel in a Cait Sith collar! Is he some kind of pet of yours now? Abiding to your SICK pleasures?! I knew you had a weird fetish for this kinda thing ever since you convinced me to wear that purple Miqo'te costume that night!"

Serah shot her eyes open and blushed, "SIS!" She gasped, then immediately cupped her hands over her ears, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, LALALALALALALALA!"

Mog blushed silly, "I would love to see that, kupo!"

Yeul and Noel also blushed, coughing at how awkward it all was.

Alyssa folded her arms behind her back and whistled casually, as if she were not listening.

"Lightning has a CHOCO-riffic number of fanboys! Please get us a snapshot or two! Will pay good gill for each!" Chocolina waved her arm out excitedly.

Caius let out a deep sigh and pinched his temples.

His angry pink haired rival/lover crossed her arms tight over her armored chest and impatiently stomped her feet at the sandy ground, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, _Caius Ballad_?"

He glared at her, "Foolish woman. To think you would step into my holly party grounds without an invitation AND a swimsuit!"

Yeul shook her head and shut her eyes, "There they go again..."

Lightning threw her arms up angrily, "I don't NEED an invitation to see my love- er, rival!"

"Sis?" Serah tilted her head.

She could be wrong, but Lightning is totally blushing.

"How cute!" She placed her hands on her cheeks and giggled at her older sister's tsundere manners.

The strawberry haired warrior Goddess crossed her arms again and snobbishly lifted her chin up, "And I don't HAVE a swimsuit!"

"Bollocks. You can just strip all that metal and feathers and that one piece will be as good as swimwea- omph!" But he never got to finish as she stuffed a Chocobo drumstick in his mouth.

"How dare you? This is an armor designed by the Goddess Etro! Forged by the finest of steels to be fitted by noone but me! You better take that back!"

"The only thing I appreciate about it are the feathers and the woman adorning it."

. . .

"Wow..." Serah blinked in surprise, impressed.

As absurd as that may have sounded, he delivered it pretty damn well.

She will never understand his obsession with feathers, though.

Perhaps her sister did.

Alyssa oohed and placed a hand on her hip, "He's good."

And they all blushed when Lightning let out a, "Tch," Her cheeks pinker than usual, then throw her arms around his neck, sealing his lips to her- and only her.

. . .

It was a brilliant kiss.

After all, both Champions were unlikely to be seen paired or rivaled with another.

The younger Farron giggled for her sister happily, "I'm happy for you, Sis." She was purposely trying to embarrass her sister even more.

Again.

Good thing Snow wasn't around.

Imagine all the chaos had he been in this scenario...

Or Hope.

Caius had purposely invited his Assistant Director over to piss the young Director off.

Now he wished he was here to see him being kissing Lightning.

That would have made him cry back to his 14 year old angsty self.

She was practically crushing him now.

What with her juggernaut armor still on and him being bare chested.

She's going to bruise him.

But he'll savor the sweet pain.

. . . Although, in the back of his head, something tells him that she was avenging Odin.

He rolled his eyes as he felt like he was being suffocated.

His ribs hurt.

He parted away from her to catch his breath, his hands on her shoulders, "Lightning, dear... Are you trying to hurt me?~" He forced a smile.

She looked up at him and blinked innocently, running her fingers over his toned chest, "Would I ever~"

He smirked and leaned in, "If you wanted to roleplay, I have the perfect Succubus costume JUST for you~"

. . .

Caius thought he'd whispered.

Yet somehow EVERYONE managed to hear him.

He knew it had EVERYTHING to do with the Moogle and its sensitive hearing as he was the first to jump and gasp, "SUCCUBUS COSTUME FOR LIGHTNING, KUPO!"

Even Noel threatened a blush, "Must...unsee..."

Yeul gave him an unimpressed look.

Serah squinted her eyes shut and wiggled her tiny fists in disturbance, "SIS! I did NOT need to know what you guys do in your...your... Why don't you two just elope or something already! Omygod..."

The couple glanced at the younger Farron, whom suddenly shot her eyes open and blinked, "Wait... I was just..." She laughed nervously and lifted a finger up, tilting her head, "...kidding?"

. . .

But they didn't seem to find the humor- or any wrong, for that matter, in her suggestion, as they turned and warped away.

. . .

Serah shot her eyes wide open like Moogle pompoms and placed her hands on her cheeks, "Omygod!" She fell on her knees, "Me and my big mouth... Goddess damn me, among all the dialogue options I had, I just HAD to pick the 'Elope away' one for how silly it sounded! I didn't think they'd take it so seriously!"

"Dialogue options?" Noel tilted his head.

Mog nodded his head, "This is Final Fantasy XIII-2, kupo! You're bound to have dialogue options, kupo! They will also affect your destiny so choose carefully, kupo-kupo!"

Arching a brow, Noel only then saw dialogue options pop before him with a threatening time ticking sound.

He looked at his choices carefully,

****A:****** But hey? WORLD PEACE!**

****B:****** Mog is a fat, rotten pancake!**

****C:****** My G-strings hurt...**

****D:****** KWEH!**

Noel placed a hand on his chin in thought as he stared at his dialogue choices up and down...  
>"Hmm... I guess Option A sounds the most legitimate out of the four."<p>

****Picked A****

**Standing up, he walked towards the petite pink haired woman and helped her up, "But hey! Now that both warring sides are surprisingly inlove with one another, I can finally get off this stupid garb, have inappropriate thoughts about you whenever I want and possibly come clean with my feelings, I DON'T have to get that buffoon fiancee of yours back, we can go back in my timeline and repopulate it, WORLD PEACE! ...Oh, and Mog dies!"**

Serah cried and furrowed her brows, "No! Not Mog!"

**-YOU PICKED THE WRONG DIALOGUE OPTION!-**

Noel arched a brow, "What the hell? Okay, then it's definitely B!"

****Picked B****

**Noel crossed his arms and glared at the Moogle in annoyance, "I hate him. When do we get to kill him?"**

Mog cried and flew to Serah's side and she hugged him, "No! Bad Noel, BAD!"

The brunette shook his head, "Great. Scolded by Meanie Miss Farron."

**-YOU PICKED THE WRONG DIALOGUE OPTION!-**

He crossed his arms and pinched his temples, sighing, "Well, Option C seems so true it hurts. Goddess, this is embarrassing..."

**Picked C**

**Noel flexed his legs due to the discomfort he felt for wearing those..., "Goddess damns it, my G-strings hurt!" He let out a pained tut as he fixed a wedgie. **

Serah and Alyssa giggled.

"Did you just say... _G-strings_?" Alyssa giggled, placing a curled finger on her lower lip.

"Silly Noel!" Serah started, "Those aren't G-strings. They're speedos! Just...really tight ones." She snickered, "Why would Caius let you wear G-strings? I'd be more understanding if he'd gift my sis with them but you... They would agonize you from the pain!"

"Actually..." Yeul started guiltily, twiddling with her fingers and facing downward, "He is planning on-"

Noel paled and shot his eyes open, cupping his hands over his ears, "I DON'T WANNA KNOW! I DON'T WANNA TEMPT THIS FATE! OPTION D! OPTION D!"

**-YOU PICKED THE WRONG DIALOGUE OPTION!-**

"Goddess damn him..." Noel shuddered, fearing for his genitalia, "Looks like all there's left is Option D. Which means it's the correct dialogue option."

**Picked D**

Noel took his apron off, causing the girls to blush deep red, "I'm...too sexy for this apron~" And he whirled it around before throwing it at Mog.

Serah and Yeul cupped their hands over their mouths in embarrassment as Noel pranced around the beach, throwing his arms up and down, and crying out, "KWEH! KWEH!"

"Is he...emulating a Chocobo?" Serah questioned.

"Looks like he's high off of Kupo Nuts to me... What?" Alyssa shrugged, all the while enjoying the show.

Yeul shook her head and looked away, "No... This is wrong."

"Fortunately, it's the right choice, kupo-kupo!" Mog laughed and took several snapshots of the crazed Noel.

From the distance, Chocolina waved at them, "Yoohoo!~ Want some tips there, my skimpy Chocobo brethren?"

. . .

She frowned, "Everyone ignores the bold and the happy..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! ^Q^<strong>


End file.
